


Take it slow

by Mo6918



Category: Take No Break (Band)
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Private short story collection, Slow Burn, Tomo is an idiot, Yomi is an idiot, Yomi is cracked, mentions of abuse, this probably won’t make sense to people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo6918/pseuds/Mo6918
Summary: This is just a place for me to dump my short stories written for Hipe.Fairy troll mother Shinya has tried to act as matchmaker for lonely Yomi and Tomo. Things don’t progress very fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this won’t make much sense to strangers since a lot of this world was discussed irl and didn’t make it into writing. 
> 
> This first drabble was written at 4 am at the airport...

Tomo was sitting in one of the comfy, possibly strandmon ? chairs, playing on his bass. Not plugged in the instrument sounded horrible and dull but it was good practice. “That’s not one of ours”, Yomi commented, standing a few meters off, fiddling with the strings of his take no break hoodie.  
“You got a good ear for this. It’s a song for g.a.m.e I’m working on.”  
“Not to brag, but I have TWO premium good ears.” He pointed unnecessarily at them and the bassist’s eyes followed his movement as if he was really interested and thus far unaware of where his vocalist had those premium ears attached.  
“The others’ve gone home?” Tomo asked, his fingers resting on the neck of his instrument now.  
“Yes!” If Yomi sounded accusing it was mostly because of that chair. They did have a couch in here. Shouldn’t that have been the obvious choice for Tomoyuki to sit in if he had known there’d be a chance they would end up alone?  
A chair said ‘I’m sitting here comfortably on my own, no visitors allowed.’ A couch said ‘I’m up for cuddling.’  
A few days of hand holding and very clothed spooning and the man was already retreating? Had enough? Why didn’t he just go to buy cigarettes? 

“So are you coming over here or not?” Tomoyuki had watched Yomi swelling with indignation about god knew what and had put his bass guitar aside, in favour of extending his arms toward the smaller man. 

“You want me to sit on your lap?!” The illustrious vocalist inquired, causing a smile to appear on his kinda-possible-love-interest’s face. There’d been a time when he’d have performed a bodyslam onto a man’s lap in a situation like this, possibly dropping his pants in the process and shoving his tongue down the man’s throat, basically. But PTSD had a tight grip on him and maybe a bit of maturing had happened as well.  
“Yes? I mean, only if you want to.”  
“If you insist”, Yomi muttered, very much wanting to sit on that semi-bony lap and edged closer. 

Tomoyuki was guessing that the smaller one was wondering which way around to sit down and he found it, if Jun was indeed wondering about it, to be a very good question to wonder about. He felt like he hadn’t thought the invitation through and should have suggested sitting on the couch instead, closely beside each other like civilised people.  
He could practically feel Shinya facepalming already. The drummer was severely unimpressed with his proceeding in the whole Yomi affair.   
Not that it was an affair. They had expressed their mutual not-uninterested-ness in one another and their mutual wondering-if-maybe-perhaps-possibly and ever since, they had spent a bit more time together with friendly physical contact which in the present quantity seemed a lot for a regular friendship but not quite enough for anything more romantic than that either.  
They weren’t even officially dating as far as Tomoyuki could tell, however he was very willing to have his facts updated on that matter.   
Albeit uncertain about his ultimate intentions with his vocalist, dating Jun sounded like something he’d enjoy a fair lot. Once he found out how to properly do it, that was.   
For now, he felt like taking one of those hands he’d been holding a few times in the past days and guiding the other to sit down to form a spoonish situation was the best thing he could do.  
Marvellously, Yomi seemed to approve and adjusted his well trained behind comfortably on Tomo’s lap.  
“You’re not even comfy”, he teased and cackled softly.  
More than one of his exes would have stabbed him with an instant boner by now, grabbed what there was to grab...the whole game. But there was nothing stabbing him now and Yomi decided to partake in a brief moment of anxiously wondering if the allegedly bisexual man maybe simply didn’t find him attractive at all. Those worries aside though, it felt pretty nice, the way Tomo’s arms had snuck around him and held him.  
“Are you feeling alright? You’re a bit tense.”  
“I’m good. Just traumatised”, Yomi replied with an uneasy smile.  
“That’s okay. I got you.” He tightened his hug around the always underestimated sporty spice body and rubbed his face comfortably against the soft black hair of the other.  
As far as Tomoyuki was concerned, he found this to be a very good way to spend time. Jun was exceptionally well built for cuddling, if one wanted to call it that. His height, built and choice of clothing and the fact that he was this precious, hilarious creature who barely ever shut up or stopped teasing but was deep down caring and soft of heart... he deeply admired nightmare’s vocalist and although they had Shinya to thank for the speedy progression of their friendship, he wouldn’t have needed the nudges of the famed drummer to realise that maybe perhaps possibly he was interested in Jun...it just would have taken even longer. Like a lot longer.  
While Tomo was silently thanking the fairy troll mother for her interference and enjoyed having his vocal purged on top of himself like this, said vocal was already ahead of his time again:  
  
Sure, this was all very enjoyable and cozy and painstakingly efficient at making him feel like that en’ya guy actually cared about him, BUTT....  
they hadn’t even kissed. At all. Tomo hadn’t even tried. Not that Yomi wanted a kiss. Oh by all means he had no craving for kisses except a little but that wasn’t the point.  
The point was, Tomo hadn’t tried, hadn’t expressed a desire to take the next step... and that was a relief and a frustration to Yomi. Maybe he simply wanted to feel desired and maybe he even wanted to turn Tomo down just to see how that went. He wanted all the attention and he wanted to be the one who decided things for once.  
That it totally went perfectly satisfactory and pleasing without him getting the chance to dramatically say NO I AM NOT READY FOR THIS was just a bit disappointing. 

“Your Hands are very cute.” Yomi had failed to acknowledge that one of his hands was being softly caressed now. He tried to find a funny retort, but found that it was much harder to make fun of a compliment like this than, let’s say, a comment about his chubby underbelly. Especially since Tomo didn’t stop there: “I really like them.”  
“Well then hold them!” Yomi demanded and low and behold, his wish was granted, command followed, as the tall bassist slid his fingers between Yomi’s, each of his hands holding one of the vocalist’s.  
“I hope you didn’t have any plans for tonight”, Tomoyuki sighed pleasantly, “I can feel myself wanting to stay like this for a good long while.”  
“And I can feel myself cancelling my gym plans to stay like this”, Yomi admitted, slowly snuggled his head back against Tomo’s shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing deeply himself.  
Shinya might find that they were unnecessarily dancing around each other, wasting time, but what did he know. He couldn’t possibly know how wholesome and pleasant it was to be hugged and to hold hands, both hands.  
True love’s kiss? Hah. True love’s handholding! Not that this was true love or anything, though.   
Not yet, not too soon, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

“You what?”

“We spent the night together”, Tomo repeated excitedly, “just the two of us”

“No, back to square one. You spent the night HOW?”

“Spooning, I told you.” Shinya’s face didn’t move, whether from lack of use of his facial muscles for the past years or overuse of Botox remained subject to discussion, but his eyes were filled with silent judgement.

“Have you checked, recently, if everything works alright down there?”

“Down... oh... gee Shinya just because we didn’t have any sexual interaction doesn’t mean my privates are broken.”

“Well I didn’t set you two up to cuddle. I set you up because he needs to get laid and you need to have a private life before you die.”

“Shin I don’t think he needs to get laid right now. I reckon he needs time to heal...”

“Look. I chose to set you up with him because it’d do him good to be with someone who isn’t a sexual predator or a sexual clown for once but you’re on a highway to friendzone town, En’ya, and you will die alone.”

Tomoyuki frowned and took a moment to consider this dark prophecy, then he shook his head, curls dancing softly. “I think we just need a little more time to figure things out, that’s all.”

Shinya took a deep breath, then he softly placed a skeletal hand on Tomo’s and looked at him sternly. “I’m doing God’s work here, En’ya. And god is not a patient man. He created the world in 7 days. Do you really think he wants to wait for more than 7 days for you and Yomi to get in on?”

“You’re not even christian, man” Tomo grunted and slapped the cold, bony hand away. For one thing being touched by it felt like shaking hands with death and for another, holding hands had become such a distinct sign of intimacy recently, that he really didn’t want anyone’s hand on his, except those of a certain vocalist.

“No but you got to admire the dramatics of that metaphor.” Shinya said reasonably and then shrugged. “You do you, boo, but I know Yomi and he’s gonna think you’re just interested in playing his mom if you don’t make a move and soon.” And with that he took to drinking, while his eyes remained on En’ya, watching him, looking into his soul to witness it break into a thousand pieces of uncertainty.

A few days later, Tomo was pushing a shopping cart while Yomi was next to him reading through a handwritten shopping list. “How do you feel about melting some chocolate?” He asked, not looking up.

“We already got whipped cream and caramel sauce...”

“You’re right, what was I thinking..”

“No, no if you want to melt some chocolate we are getting some chocolate for that”, Tomo insisted and pointed in the direction of where chocolate bars were displayed.

“We’re really getting all the stuff that’s nice to play with, aren’t we?” Yomi grinned and nudged his companion in the ribs or more the lower waist, due to the excessive height difference. A rather perplexed look met him and he pouted for a moment. “You really don’t have much of a dirty mind, do you?”

“Um... not while I’m shopping, I don’t...”

“Ah, so when DO you have it?” Tomoyuki furrowed his brows.

“At night, I guess?”

“Good thing you’re staying over tonight then, huh?” He cackled, but that didn’t avoid the rather awkward silence that followed the statement.

Tomoyuki clicked his tongue and placed two bars of chocolate into their cart. “Yeah, good thing.”

“I-I mean no pressure!”, Yomi added with a forced laugh.

“Right, no pressure...” the bassist repeated, feeling quite a bit of pressure, actually, but looking at the little man next to him who looked confused and like he regretted his last words enough to slap himself any second, he couldn’t help but smile.

“C’mere”, a long arm sneaking around the vocal’s waist, he pulled him close to his side and squeezed him softly. Bowing his head he placed a soft kiss on the black haired head, causing Yomi to gasp. “Sorry, too much public affection?” He asked, not bothering to let go of the other without a clear command to do so.

“No!”, Yomi replied firmly and plunged an arm out and unter Tomoyuki’s jacket, reaching around his narrow hip and holding on to him. “Just the right amount, really” he grinned up at him and for a moment, just a short moment, there was an undeniable tension in the air. The pre-kiss kind of tension. The looking each other in the eyes and then staring at each other’s lips kind of tension. The cherry blossoms flying around in autumn kind of tension. But then they both smiled and turned their heads back to their shopping cart. Whether from nervousness or because they didn’t feel ready yet was hard to tell but En’ya liked to think that they had simply come to the silent agreement that they weren’t going to have their first real kiss in a supermarket over a shopping cart loaded with beer and food while a child was bawling for sweets right behind them.

Withstanding the desire to tell Jun at this point how very much he liked him, the bassist picked up where they had left and stirred the shopping cart to the checkout counter, still clutching his vocalist to his side.

The ex-nightmare paid and carried the heavier things, having the bigger moneys and the bigger muscles, and Tomoyuki thanked him and took his hand on the way home. They hadn’t negotiated public hand holding, but it did come rather naturally and En’ya doubted whether the man whose mind had given birth to Chiba could be embarrassed by something so mundane like being seen holding hands with a band mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hypothetically being naked together was just the natural extension of their... handholdingship. A next step. The exhale after the inhale. Only, Tomoyuki felt very much like holding his breath like a scuba diver out of oxygen. He couldn’t even pinpoint why, but apparently the feeling of the nakedness topic being a bit too much was mutual. An awkwardness of this level could not arise from only one shy and awkward person.

“Maybe we should take it step by step and just reduce the amount of sweaters we’re wearing for now.” Tomo suggested nervously.

“Oh dear, yes please I’m only wearing 25 layers of clothes.”

Was the little man making fun of him? It was hard to tell with Yomi sometimes. Generally, it was better to assume he was joking, since he was most of the time, but the bassist had already noticed that he packed some things into a protective layer of joking, just to keep from getting hurt and that sometimes he just sounded like he was joking because he was too used to it.

“I’ll make it 24 tonight, baby” Tomo purred softly and for one second, approximately, Yomi looked at him with his big eyes and their eyes were locked and it was quite magical... and then he got sprayed with a little spit as the vocalist burst out laughing madly.

“Sorry, sorry”, Yomi still cackled while patting Enya’s sweater where he’d spat on it. Chortling, he tried to calm down, but obviously had a hard time doing so.

The bassist was patient but after having allowed Yomi his cackling long enough, he decided to help bring an end to it: looking him straight in the eyes he took a hold of the zip on the black lindo da gato hoodie... and pulled.

The mad cackling stopped almost at once and Yomi stared at him with his eyes and mouth open for a second. Then he gulped.

“Sorry”, he said again, more calmly. “The Playboy Image just doesn’t suit you at all.”

“You’re right... just thought I’d give it a try, you know. Just in case it works for me.” He shrugged and pulled the zipper down all the way.

“And after all, I AM making it one layer less right now”, he said while pushing the soft fabric over Yomi’s shoulders.

“And you’re doing great. I’m proud of you.” The smaller man lifted his hands a little, for Tomo to pull the sleeves down over them, but somehow their fingers were more interested in entwining right then and there and next thing they knew, quite inexplicably, their softly playing fingers were not the only thing touching.  
Tomo wasn’t aware he had decided to make this move. He also wasn’t aware Yomi had moved in closer. But very unexpectedly, their lips were touching, rather subtly. It was hardly more than a peck. But a peck to the lips! And a very soft peck too.

When they parted, the only thing Yomi said was: “Oh.” And that remained the only thing he said on their way to bed and in bed.  
But Tomo noticed that this night, the vocalist had a calmer night than usual. He seemed to be awake for a long time, but no silent sobs shook his little body and no restlessness had him stir all night and Tomo smiled into the other’s hair for a long time, savouring the memory of Yomi’s lips on his until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning dawned in the form of an alarm going off with Chiba’s latest jingle for a campaign by the Sendai administration. For a while they stayed in bed, grunting and whining a little, but finally they said good morning and crawled out of bed and from the first glimpse into Yomi’s face, all Tomo could think was ‘we kissed’. And the memory confused him greatly.

However, in the spirit of not making things more awkward than they were, he decided to pull himself together and just ignore the fact that their lips had touched for the first time in history, even if it had been nothing more than a tiny little peck. They got ready for a run and while bassist tied his shoelaces and watched Yomi adjust his stylish high end running gear and his cap, he felt like he would have given up mozzarella for a year for a tiny little good morning peck. When the vocal notices him watching he grinned at him awkwardly.

“Ready?” He asked and Tomo nodded, getting up slowly and focussing his whole being on not taking two steps forward, grabbing the other’s hands and pulling him into his arms for a kiss.

Admittedly, the desire to just smooch the hell out of him had become stronger recently and in some moments, was nearly impossible to withstand.

Before they had started holding hands, he hadn’t really believed that he wanted to be with Jun in a physical way and hadn’t been sure his feelings had a romantic aspect either, but the more they held hands the more clearly he felt like he very much desired this hand holding and how very inadequate their friendship felt compared to how much he liked Yomi. How special he was.

And although he still wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to handle even the thought of doing the do with his favourite little vocalist - he didn’t even know how to think about this, how to imagine it - he was now very sure that kisses were in the field of the possible, desirable and doable.

However, kissing, on a regular basis perhaps, would turn their handholdingship into something more, something where there might not be a way back. And being the libra he was, En’ya had trouble deciding whether he wanted to take that step yet. 

They took a light run along the riverside near Yomi’s home, stretched on a park bench and then returned home. Despite running not being the most cuddly activity, Yomi felt like there had been at least ten moments in which a kiss would have been possible, nay, called for, and he was almost angry at Tomo for not seizing those chances. Of course he hadn’t given any sign of initiating kisses either but at least he had an excuse: he couldn’t reach!

What excuse did that noodle have for not smacking him in the face with his lips repeatedly??!

Apparently he wasn’t interested. He’d just slammed his beautiful botox-looking lips in his face once and lost all interest and now he pretended like that peck never happened! Preposterous!

Of course Yomi himself acted as if nothing ever happened himself... but that wasn’t the point!

Glad to shoo En’ya under the shower, Yomi whipped out a yoga mat aggressively and continued his workout with push-ups, lunges and squats. During the latter two he kept thinking angrily: ‘I’m gonna grow a booty you can’t ignore, you noodle!’

Ten minutes later, Tomo was out of the shower, looking like a wet poodle. ‘Adorable💢’

“I’ll make some breakfast while you get ready.”

‘Oh sure talk about food and being the perfect husband while you could be sticking your tongue in my throat instead you nasty old...’

“Sure. I’d like two eggs with whatever’s there please.”

Obviously, he couldn’t just speak his mind. That would just sound desperate after all.

The shower didn’t serve to calm Yomi’s wild thoughts. The uninvited thought of Tomo, right here in his shower, inevitably naked, kept disturbing his peaceful body care routine and when the thought crossed his mind that he could have a camera installed here to check his bassist out naked just once, his mood was completely ruined. Was he turning into an old creep like Rinda now? Spying on people in his own bathroom...

when he stepped out of the same however, the smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the apartment pacified him and the sound of the blender lifted his spirits.

Tomo was chopping up some nuts and a banana on the counter. The sight was very agreeable. The blender was running a nicely greenish brown substance and Yomi thought about how all Rinda would have blended up in the morning would have been beer and fruit loops.

“What’s in there?”, he asked, feeling very Severus Snape as he swept over and watched Tomo distribute the blend into two bowls.

“Fennel, carrots, arugula, some frozen berries, vanilla protein powder and almond milk.” He looked at Yomi seeking approval and the vocalist nodded.

“That’s alright for a beginner...”, he said importantly and got nudged in the ribs for it.

Soon they sat down eating their smoothie bowl topped with nuts and banana and their eggs and drinking coffee and green tea while going over the set list for the night.

They ended up calling the other two members in a conference call over speakers to discuss a change of songs and none of the two asked why Tomo and Jun were having breakfast together again.

They had stopped wondering long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Yomi was positively giggling like a Highschool girl as he unlocked his front door with his date behind him, long arms that still bore the scars of the summer’s car crash around him and plush lips flying over his neck with soft kisses. 

It was quite shocking. They acted like teenagers! They’d been giggling and touching all the way up here like little kids on their first date. 

Wasn’t Tomo aware of that? Didn’t he have any shame? Yomi certainly didn’t, but he was ready to develop all the shame if he received the slightest sign of it from his friend. His feelings of guilt and shame were in racing position like sprinters waiting for the go signal. 

But En’ya Tomoyuki did not seem to have shame to spare. Or maybe he just wasn’t aware how embarrassing their behaviour was if you looked at it with very insecure eyes. 

They’d been holding hands all the way home and midway they’d started a joking argument about who was more in need of a kiss and who was gonna kiss whom first once they were home and there’d been laughed “shut ups” and kisses on the cheek and all of it in bright neon lighted midnight public. 

Public affection. Soft, innocent, pure, honest public affection, no different from at home behind closed doors, under two blankets. 

Rinda had never done that. Kenji hadn’t either. Public sexual activities, yes. Making a show of their affair for the laugh of it, yes. But not this... 

Yomi hated himself for bringing those comparisons up again but it was brighter than daylight now that what he’d mistaken for sweet gestures had been nothing but satisfying an outdoor sex kink or marking his territory on Rinda’s part.

Oh he really ought to stop thinking about his ex in moments like this, he thought desperately and with no small amount of guilt as Tomo turned him around, the door now closed behind them. 

Nimble fingers unbuttoned his coat and pushed it off his shoulders while the bassist spread little pecks on Yomi’s face who arched his neck and tiptoed, stretching toward the caresses like a lizard basking in the sun. 

Lizards were a bad comparison. A Rinda subject. Rinda, who was cold as a reptile... hadn’t he planned to stop this? It was unfair toward Tomo and all this ex hating did to himself was hurt himself more. 

Pushing the thoughts aside Yomi worked the winter coat and sweater off of Tomo’s body. This whole thing would have made a great foreplay. But of course they were just ripping the topmost layers of clothing off of each other for cuddling purposes. Not that this was a bad thing. 

Yomi just wondered if he was the only one feeling a slight longing in southern regions when those rough-skinned fingers crawled under his clothes and around his waist and pulled him close... 

Maybe he should think of Rinda to turn him off and spare them the awkwardness of knees being poked by a little boner. Rinda was a good turn off... even though the sex with him had been quite good. Rough sometimes, but Rinda had never overstepped his boundaries. Nevertheless he had mentioned a few times that he was dissatisfied. Well he had always claimed he wasn’t but how else was one to understand ‘I always thought you’d be kinkier...’ from someone who had more kinks and illegal fetishes than hairs on his balls. 

Okay, enough turning off with Rinda thoughts. This was getting sad. 

“Kiss me!” Yomi demanded bossily, “don’t make me get a chair!” They had kicked off their shoes and all unnecessary clothes by now. 

Tomo chuckled and Yomi felt his own lips break into another smile. It was hard to kiss with both pairs of lips split into idiotic smiles... Which made them giggle again, as they made their way to the bedroom. Yomi was backing that way, pulling Tomo with him. 

“Careful!” The Bassist said sharply and Yomi felt his hand slip to the back of his head just before he bumped into the doorframe. 

“Tomo!!” He yelped, exasperated and feeling like something was strangling him for a second. 

“What?” 

“WHERE are your flaws???” 

“What??” 

Yomi felt like screaming. How dared the man be so... sweet and soft. The little gesture of keeping him from bumping his head on the corner of the doorframe had just swept Yomi off his feet again. Those little things really got to him, made him feel feels. Uncontrollable feels. 

“You heard me!! Where are your flaws??” 

“All over the place” Tomo replied, a little surprised but nonetheless smiling. “I got them left right and center.” 

“No, no I! ME! I have flaws. You’re-“

“I don’t see them” Tomo cut across him and laughed again, then pressed a soft kiss on Yomi’s nose. “I could ask you just the same. Where are your flaws, Jun? I haven’t found any. Where ever I look, I only find things that are more endearing, that make me want to be close to you even more...” 

The vocal felt his eyes water. 

“How dare you” He said in a choked voice and pulled on En’yas neck until the bassist lowered his head enough for their foreheads to meet. “I’m just reckless, that’s how” Tomo joked and, sparing Yomi the shame of breaking into tears, he softly pressed his lips against the smaller man’s and kissed him. No tongue of course. They weren’t that deep into the process of maybe probably dating. 

But it was blissful nonetheless. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yomi wasn’t just dropping hints about his growing interest in deepening the physical aspect of their companionship. He was slam dunking hints like a crazed half a basketball pro and it went past Tomo like a breeze of spring air barely rustling the leaves of this fucking beanstalk.

„God this pizza is so good I’m gonna get a boner“, Yomi slam dunked one cozy Wednesday night, as he was digging into his subject of worship, pizza carton on his thighs while his „baessist“, as he secretly called Tomo, was sitting next to him enjoying a big serving of mozzarella sticks. He side glanced at Yomi for a split second and then burst out laughing. It wasn’t even a nervous laugh. It was the same lighthearted and genuine sound that always poured over his lips whenever Yomi said or did something even remotely amusing. The blackhaired knew he was funny, but Tomo challenged his position as his own biggest fan and he adored him for it.

Only, laughter wasn’t really what he needed as a reaction to his hint dunking. Then again, the sound was so lighthearted and relaxed, that Yomi couldn’t help but smile along. When Tomo laughed, it seemed like there were no real problems in the world. Like Trump and Putin weren’t real and like there were no children starving to death and no plastic in the oceans and like he wasn’t freaking underfucked. Cursed be that fairy troll mother who sort of set them up to begin with. Couldn’t he have mentioned that Tomo was asexual?

Yomi pondered on that thought for a moment. Would that information have changed anything? Would he have ended up feeling different about Tomo? Although how he really felt Yomi couldn’t even begin to grasp. All he knew for certain was that he felt like it was about time to - in the immortal words of Queen: get down, make love. But that idiot of a lamp post didn’t seem to agree.

But would he have been uninterested in Tomo if he’d known he was seemingly asexual? Wasn’t that shallow?

No, Yomi thought, it wouldn’t have been shallow, because wanting sex was a natural instinct and instincts were a deep thing according to the Freudian iceberg of psychology so evaluating a potential boyfriend based on his openness to sex wasn’t shallow at all. It was very deep.

Yomi relished in the fact that he was a deep person for a moment and enjoyed some more bites of cheesy pizza next to his asexual baessist.

Or maybe, Yomi repeated to himself not for the first time, he just was inexperienced. He had taken this into consideration many times before and had tried to give his friend a feeling of reassurance and safety, that he, Yomi, knew enough about the doing a sex thing for both of them. How good he was at this reassuring thing was portrayed once again in his next statement:

„Once, my ex got hot molten cheese on his you-know-what and it burned him so badly we couldn’t do it for a week.“

True story. Rinda had burned his cock on a hot string of cheese.

Tomo laughed, his stupidly adorable curls dancing with the sound. „How did it even get on there?“ he asked, proving as always that he was interested in what Yomi had to say even if it was random or stupid.

„We ate pizza in bed, naked.“

„Sounds like a stain hazard“ Tomo commented, still grinning and looking at the vocalist so affectionately that Yomi wanted to punch him in the face.

But... Stain hazard... how about: that sounds sexy Jun, let’s do it.

No, mister long legs was worried about stains on his bed sheets.

Grumpily, Yomi stuffed his mouth overly full with the remainder of his slice of pizza and the conversation went quiet for a while. They were listening to some indie playlist on Spotify but Yomi wasn’t impressed with the lovey dovey lyrics he was hearing. Lovey dovey was harder than those lyrics made it seem. He wasn’t even in lovey dovey. He wasn’t even in lovey. Maybe in lo. Most of the time he was fine with the slow progress of their relationship, the way it felt so soft and easy and domestic sometimes. The way Tomo quietly pulled him close when he was stressed out or sometimes laughed at his nervous antics in a way that didn’t make him feel stupid and misunderstood but relieved because if Tomo laughed, whatever he’d been worried about couldn’t be so serious.

He loved their awkward energy and how despite that, Tomo never hesitated to mention to him or the public how much he adored and respected him.

Still, the lack of sexytimes was becoming unnerving.

“God I love mozzarella sticks”, Tomo positively moaned next to him and leaned back to take a sip of beer. He’d ordered two servings of mozzarella sticks and no sides. Not even fries. He’d said “I love and respect potatoes but I want nothing potatoey to interfere with my mozzarella tonight. I need my tastebuds overflowing with mozzarella.” And Yomi thought he was a humongous idiot and he loved it.

“Want one?” The tall musician had caught him staring and Yomi shook his head.

“I’m good”, he said, instead of something awfully stupid like “yeah I want your mozzarella stick up my ass.”

He couldn’t possibly do that... just telling him that he wanted to bang... no. Who knew what that would do to their friendship, their relationship or whatever in between phase they were hovering in.

Yomi sighed.

“A Penny for your thought”, Tomo said, imitating Yoda’s voice at the beginning of that awful seagulls stop in now song so well, that Yomi choked on his last gulp of pizza and cackled.

“Rocking, rocking and rolling” he started singing after a few coughs.

“Down to the beach I’m strolling”, Tomo joined in and their English was equally bad.

“But the seagulls poke at my head - not fun. I said seagulls MH stop it now!” They started grooving on the couch a little, singing the whole stupid song, maybe missing some lines and ended up giggling and a lot closer than before. Calming down, Yomi leaned against his companion and not a moment later Tomo put an absurdly long arm around him, pulling him close and making it way too easy to snuggle up and forget all about sexual frustration. A kiss on his temple later, Yomi thought that maybe he could wait another few weeks for Tomo to catch onto his hints.

This was good. It was soft and warm and completely acceptable.


End file.
